crocfandomcom-20200214-history
Hassle in the Castle
Hassle in the Castle is the thirty-second level played chronologically in Croc: Legend of the Gobbos, and the second level on Castle Island. As with all the other normal levels onthe game, there are 6 Gobbos that need collecting. This is one of the few levels that feature a secret Bonus Area. See below for more details. Walkthrough Hop over and kill the Devil Dantini, then go up the stairs. Collect the crystals on the red carpets, including the RED CRYSTAL. At the end of the second red carpet, before you turn right and grab onto the Monkey Bars, run and just straight off the end of the platform. You should land on or grab the edge of a Sparkling Star Platform that transports you to a Bonus Area. In the Bonus Area, go up the stairs. At the first landing, jump across the crumbling platform on your right to reach a Heart. Turn around and wait for the platform to regenerate before jumping back to the landing. Keep going up the stairs, and repeat this at the next landing. At the top of the stairs, be careful not to touch the Sparkling Stars before you get a chance to jump out to the third Heart, then use them to return to the regular level. At the end of the second short carpet, turn right and jump to swing from the Monkey Bars overhead. At the far end, drop down onto the crumbling platform in time to jump to a carousel platform, then to GOBBO #1 in the crate in the middle of them. Jump from a carousel platform again over to the exit door. Jump up to a carousel platform and up to the top of the structure in the middle of them to rescue GOBBO #2, then jump down to the bottom of the stairs ahead. Cross the crumbling platforms between the Swinging Maces, the collect the row of crystals, including the GREEN CRYSTAL, leading to the door between the portraits. Inside, jump to the carousel platform and, if you think you are going to get zapped, jump out to the crumbling platform and back on the other side. Go up the stairs, and wait for the Swinging Maces to pass before crossing to each crumbling platform. At the top of the stairs, grab the BLUE CRYSTAL, then jump to the rotating platforms. Jump into the middle between bursts of electricity to grab GOBBO #3, then head over to the door to continue. In the next room, the Devil Dantinis can shoot you while you're near or on the bridges, so cross each one without stopping. In the first corner, the Smash Box holds the YELLOW CRYSTAL, and the second holds GOBBO #4. Run across the last bridge to the door. Cross the giant Spinning Gear. While on the landing beyond it, the Devil Dantini can get you anywhere, so just keep moving and jumping around to dodge his shots. Break open both crates for the PURPLE CRYSTAL and GOBBO #5, then hit the Red Button and return to the gear. Climb the new series of platforms to the side. At the top, hop across the crumbling platforms while the Devil Dantinis shoot from both sides. At the end, smash the crate for a few more crystals before entering the Crystal Door. Inside, jump across the plummeting platforms and tail attack the Devil Dantini as you land. Hit the Red Button, then return to the starting block and head out in the other direction to the Smash Box. Now go to the middle and straight across to another Red Button, and back to the middle. Take the latest platform that you made out to the final corner with a Devil Dantini on top of the Smash Box that holds GOBBO #6. Cross the falling platform to the Beany Gong to complete the level. Gobbos *The first Gobbo is inside a Smash Box on top of a platform in the first area. *The second Gobbo is inside the first Smash Box in the second area. *The third Gobbo is located on a platform near the exit of the third area. *The fourth Gobbo is inside the second Smash Box in the fourth area. *The fifth Gobbo is inside the left Smash Box on the Red Carpet Platform in the fifth area. *The sixth Gobbo is inside the second Smash Box in the Crystal Door Challenge. Coloured Crystals *The RED CRYSTAL is disguised as a white crystal on the second red carpet platform in the first area. *The GREEN CRYSTAL is disguised as the last white crystal on the red carpet platform after the Swinging Maces in the second area. *The BLUE CRYSTAL is disguised as a white crystal on the red carpet platform closest to the exit of the third area. *The YELLOW CRYSTAL is inside the first Smash Box in the fourth area. *The PURPLE CRYSTAL is inside the right Smash Box on the red carpet platform in the fifth area. Items * 42x White Crystals * 6x Gobbos * 5x Coloured Crystals * 3x Hearts Hazards Video Gallery Trivia *The level's title refers to a Scooby-Doo cartoon film from 1969 sharing the same title. Category:Levels Category:Levels in Croc: Legend of the Gobbos Category:Levels on Castle Island Category:Normal Levels Category:Levels with Bonus Areas Category:Crystal Door Challenges Category:Croc: Legend of the Gobbos Category:Castle Levels